Palace of Haison
The Palace of Haison is the palatial complex found in the city of Haison and is the home of the Caliph of the Hisuuani Caliphate and his court. It represents the main administrative post of the Hamalfite Empire in central New Voldrania and as a structure representing the collective development of Hamalfite political development. The palace was started by Rashdun ibn-Mombadin as a permanent dwelling over where his family made camp outside the village of Hejaz. Construction The palace was ordered built by Mombadin's eldest son Rashdun when he succeeded his father. The structure was to be a permanent estate in the style of the former kings of the Hamalfite tribes built over the site where the family and its host made camp. The original palace was a small walled estate not a stone's-throw from the village of Hejaz. Described as being no larger than a hundred yards wide and hundred and seventy-eight long it was a simple structure consisting of a Sura Hall - where the Caliph would hold court - an administrative apartment - where the Caliph and his close family would live - and a staff barracks. The entire compound was surrounded by a mud-brick wall a man and a half high to ward off would-be intruders. Built by roughly two-hundred slaves the structure was said to have been completed in just over a month. With its completion Rashdun and his family moved in and assumed responsibilities as kings. An account to its small size is written as Rashdun's unwillingness to present himself as "too far above" the realm of the men he presumed lordship over and that he was an approachable man. To the pious Rashdun to have built too high and too large and to be a lord who reigns so high above others that he can not hear their voices would be an affront to the Goddesses. He is quoted in transcripts as saying: "Verily, thou shalt not depart the present world and be a man above the warriors and the peasants for that land is only for the Goddesses, and to presume me to be equal is itself a heresy." Rashdun's modesty retained itself in some way over the successive Momadid Caliphs who left the palace mostly unchanged Caliph Talid is written to have added an observatory along the old palace's north-wall to apperantly search for physical signs of L'wna in the stars. And Morrod built at the gates a sanctuary for the impoverished and reportedly raised the walls by another ten-hands and a garden. Palace of the Rashid The Rashid Caliphs inherited the palace and were the first to break from the modesty of which it was built. Disinterested in the physical detachment of its style and over-all "unprincely blandness" the Rashid Caliphs were largely responsible in destroying all that was the old palace. Abu ibn-Rashid ordered an army of a thousand slaves dismantle the old walls of the palace and to re-assemble them at a larger diameter, erecting an initial perimeter wall measuring some thirty-yards in diameter. At its center he had another five-hundred construct a wooden and stone keep containing all the functions of royal apartments and administrative offices into one single building. The standing structure loomed high over Haison and became a focus of attention within the city. The palace was expanded further with the construction of a large temple on its northern side and the entire complex began doubling as not only an administrative nerve-center but as a military fortress to defend not just the Caliph but the city and realm itself. It began to serve a permanent military garrison for the first time. Morrod's gardens were also erased and replaced by pools of water. Palace of Amir Under the reign of Omar Abd-al-Amir the complex went largely unchanged. He had built at the western end a throne room and moved the treasury from Haison proper to the same wall. A swampy moat was also dug around the walls. Safferid Great Palace The Palace complex underwent its greatest changes by the eccentric Safferids and reached its most modern state. Great efforts were made to build its large halls and gardens, completely building over the Palace of the Rashid and Omar's meager alterations. In effect for the second time the palace was demolished. The Safferids changes form a long list, but include: * The construction of the entry plaza including colonnaded sides and a view from the administrative offices along its edge. This space - referred to the Dal Imrat - is also the mid-level functioning body of the palace. * An entrance foyer with towering cathedral architecture and the inclusion of flawless marble, glass-dome, and an interior gazebo of the same marble with gemstone decoration. * A central garden or the Hayaat, which serves as a space to wait for court with the Caliph in the following Hall of Pillars and as an intersection between the left and right wings. * Hall of Pillars: the main nexus of rule, it is the official throne room of the Caliph and the main chambers in which the Caliph holds court. Individuals on official business are required to meet with the Caliph in this chamber on his discretion, otherwise approaching him in other areas of the palatial grounds was through indirect and official liaisons at the court or on his own invitation. The throne itself is made of precious metals and court function dictates that a visitor must not be so close to the Caliph that the whites of his eyes are clearly visible. Right Wing: * The Right Wing comprises largely the Hall of Bounty, which is the public banquette hall of the Caliph and the court, featuring a stage for invited performers or for sermons by Magi or presentations from others. Left Wing: * Residence of the Caliph, his staff, and his family including private dining, training, studios, bath, garden, and library. The Safferids also ordered dug a system of catacombs under the palace. Though for what reason is not known for it has never been confirmed by surviving Safferids or by the present Michindi dynasty. Michindi Palace On assumption of power the Michindi dynasty largely left the palace untouched but amended many of the Safferids court practices. In the Hall of Columns Khodor ibn-Samun al-Michindi ordered built a public gallery where subjects were freely invited to sit and listen or observe court practice or wait for their own audience with the caliph. The Hayaat was also re-emphasized as the center of mid-level functions while the Dal Imrat became the high-functions of government by Yahya ibn-Khodor al-Michindi, the purpose being that the lower-level administrators were more useful for the filtering of individuals seeking to testify an issue in court and would better serve closer. The biggest change was Khodor's construction of a private garden in the back, largely taming the under-kept green space there-in. And despite Hamalfite practice of cremating their dead or offering them in sky-burials had constructed a mausoleum dedicated to the previous dynasties as a private reminder of what came before. One of Khodor's private excesses then came from seeking out effects of the previous Caliphs to house them inside. Though late into Yahya's reign, the caliph ordered the construction of a private ship terminal connected to the Hall of Bounty where the Caliph's personal ships or yachts would dock for state or private business. The project was adopted by Harun ibn-Yahya al-Michindi who made modifications to his father's design. Harun as well had constructed outside the private apartments a outer deck and extended gazebo and walkway to sit in the middle of Omar's swampy moat. Category:New Voldrania Category:Haisonuuna Category:Structures